ULTIMO CURSO, PRIMER BESO
by Kagurami
Summary: Es increible el parecido...el estudiante transferido se ve exactamente igual que Hiruma Youichi. Que hará Mamori? Es su ultimo curso y nunca ha besado a nadie. Ella quisiera que el capitan demonio fuera el primero pero el nuevo estudiante ser interpone...
1. CLON

_**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja. Como verán la adoro!**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

**DECLAIMER:**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen (bueno, solo los que yo invente jijiji)

**CAPITULO I**

**-CLON-**

En el Instituto Deimon….

Un nuevo curso escolar comienza. Anezaki Mamori junto Aiko, Hana y Kari-chan veían la lista de alumnos que se coloca en la entrada de Deimon. Felices las amigas se abrazan al saber que les toco juntas en el mismo curso. En un instante Mamori vuelve a mirar la lista de reojo y ve que en su misma clase también está….

-Mamori-chan!- la sorprende Aiko

-¿Si?-

-Estás feliz? Otra vez está contigo.

-¡Que dices! A mí no me importa si él está o no en nuestra misma clase- Mamori exclama mientras intenta (en vano) esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas

-¿Quién no importa si está o no está? Yo no he nombrado a nadie. Tampoco he dicho que fuerza hombre para que digas "él"-

Mamori estaba más roja que un rubí recién pulido….

-Jajajaja, no te pongas así. Vamos entremos-

Aunque Mamori lo negara con toda su existencia y aparentara que le importaba un comino que el capitán demonio del equipo de futbol americano estuviera en su misma clase otro año, ella sonreía al saber que podría verle todos los días desde muy temprano. Podría estar junto a él y quizás…

En el salón de clases. Después de la ceremonia de ingreso…

- Buenos días jóvenes. Bienvenidos al su nuevo curso escolar. Ahora están en 3º año así que, deben dar todo de sí para finalizar con bien la preparatoria y poder ingresar a una buena universidad-

-Haaaiiii- el alumnado responde

Mientras la manager del equipo de futbol americano (porque lo seguía siendo ya que Hiruma, haciendo uso de sus "mejores aptitudes", había conseguido que siguieran con las actividades extracurriculares) estaba perdida leyendo la última hoja del último capítulo de una novela romántica a escondidas del profesor, éste comenta….

-Este año tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Acaba de ser transferido. Pasa por favor-

La clase entera hizo un silencio ensordecedor al ver al nuevo estudiante y rápidamente comenzaron los murmullos….

-Oye, Mamori, mira eso…..-Aiko, que se sentaba junto a Anezaki, la codea incitandola a que voltee a ver al nuevo estudiante transferido.

Parado junto al escritorio del profesor se encontraba un joven alto, de ojos azules, con cabello negro alborotado en forma de puntas y con arracadas pequeñas en las orejas. La camisa blanca del uniforme con dos botones desabrochados y la falta de corbata le daba cierto aire de superioridad que lo hacía ver, según muchas (incluyendo a Mamori) muy pero muy "sexy".

-Es increíble el parecido!...- dice sorprendida la manager de ojos azules

-Sí, ¿verdad?

El nuevo estudiante se presenta…

-Buen Día, mi nombre es Isame Yoichi, acabo de ser transferido desde Nagasaki, gusto en conocerlos-

-…Hasta el nombre es parecido….- dice Aiko-chan esbozando una pequeña pero pícara sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga, quien no despegaba el ojo del chico nuevo.

En ese instante, Yoichi-kun dirige la mirada hacia la hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, quien al parecer había sido afectada por su presencia ya que era evidente el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ella lo miraba abstracta.

En ese momento Hiruma, quien con su típica forma de descanso en clases (con sus pies sobre el pupitre y las manos detrás de la nuca) hace una bomba con su goma de mascar y la revienta en un vano intento por llamar la atención de la maldita manager que estaba como estúpida viendo al jodido clon.

Exacto, era un maldito clon. Se veía exactamente igual a él. Misma estatura, mismo color original de cabello. Inclusive tenía la misma mirada y ese facha de ser un jodido demonio igual que el quarterback de Deimon.

-Bueno jóvenes, demos la bienvenida a Isame-kun. Por favor pasa y toma asiento.- dice el profesor.

Entre murmullos y suspiros de varias chicas Isame avanza hacia su lugar y cuando pasa junto a Mamori se para y dice…

-¿Señorita Anezaki?

-¿Sí?-

Mamori no quería voltear a ver al nuevo estudiante ya que era evidente que sus mejillas seguían tan rojas como tomates pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-El profesor solicitó que te dijera que, como miembro del comité disciplinario del Instituto, me hicieras el favor de mostrarme la escuela en cuanto termine la última clase.- decía mientras sonreía amistosamente

-Aahhhh, claro, no hay problema-

-Claro que hay problema maldita disciplinaria-

Hiruma exclama en voz alta mientras que ambos jóvenes voltean a verlo con una consternada expresión….

-Tienes responsabilidades que no puedes dejar de atender. Que otro lo haga-

-Hiruma-kun, por favor….la Srta. Anezaki es la encargada de hacer ese recorrido con los alumnos transferidos. No es la primera vez que lo hace. Así que, tendrá que llegar tarde a atender esas "responsabilidades"- establece el profesor

-Está bien Hiruma-kun, prometo no entretenerla demasiado- decía Yoichi-kun mientras se sentaba en el asiento detrás de Aiko-chan

La clase completa volteó a ver a Isame-kun, quien podría estar a punto de perder la cabeza (según el alumnado) por haberse dirigido de esa forma al capitán demonio de Deimon….

En ese instante Musashi-kun, quien también había quedado en el mismo curso, tomo el hombro de su amigo demonio con intenciones de tranquilizarlo….

-Kekeke, está bien. Lo pasaré por esta vez – manifiesta el quarterback de ojos verdes mientras voltea a ver, desafiante al nuevo alumno y a la jodida manager.

Ese joven, el nuevo estudiante que venía desde Nagasaki, le daba mala espina a Hiruma Youichi (y no por tomar en cuenta lo que se dice en Japón de que si ves a tu "doble" morirás poco tiempo después). El nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera exactamente igual a él y no solo físicamente. Este maldito clon emanaba un aura "peligrosa" exactamente igual que él.

-Tendré que mantener vigilado al jodido estudiante transferido-

_***Bueno, que tal el primer capítulo? No olviden dejar sus reviews. Me encanta leer lo que piensan. Ya se bueno o malo. Yo todo lo tomo como algo constructivo para seguir mejorando!**_

_**Gracias x leer y comentar**_


	2. EL PLAN

_**Ok, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**CAPITULO II: EL PLAN **_

Los días en el Instituto Deimon transcurrían de forma normal. Tanto las clases como las actividades extracurriculares se llevaban a cabo como todos los días. Solo había algo diferente: en el salón de clase del grupo de 3-1 se sentía una indescriptible "tensión". Claro está, provocada por el joven quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats, quien se había puesto como objetivo el lindo estudiante transferido Isame Yoichi.

Lindo era la palabra correcta. Isame-kun era atento, muy amigable. Siempre mostraba una suave sonrisa y hablaba de forma tan cálida que era imposible no "enamorarse" del chico.

Durante la hora del receso, en el salón de clases….

-Oi, Mamori. ¿Qué piensas de Yoichi-kun?-

-Nada en particular ¿Por qué?-

-¿No crees que es demasiado lindo contigo?-

-No solo conmigo. Siempre trata bien a todas las personas con las que interactúa-

-Es cierto pero yo creo que con Mamori-chan es mucho más atento. No para de perseguirte para ayudarte cuando necesitas algo, cargar alguna cosa o hacer algún recado-

-No me había dado cuenta- Mamori no prestaba demasiada atención a las palabras de su amiga

-Mmmmm….y ¿qué tal físicamente? ¿Te atrae?- Aiko se para frente a ella para, ahora sí, llamar totalmente su atención

-Aiko-chan ¿por qué tanta persistencia en ese asunto?-

-Anda, solo respóndeme-

-Pues…es atractivo…..muy apuesto…Sexy- esto último lo dijo sonrojada al 1000%

-AHA! Lo sabía! Eso quiere decir que entonces también Hiruma-kun te atrae ¿no es así?-

-¡Pero qué dices! No grites algo así en frente de todos. Y por supuesto que no. Bueno, puede ser un poco atractivo sí, pero ese poco se elimina con lo demoníaco que puede llegar a ser. Ya olvidemos este tema ¿quieres Aiko-chan?-

Mamori, nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados para ver si, por casualidad, alguien había escuchado tan vergonzosa confesión.

**-Ok,confesado. Aunque quiera negarlo toda la vida, es más que obvio. Así que tendré que ayudarla a declarar sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente, mi amiga es algo tímida. Tendré que idear un plan para esto y necesitaré ayuda. Entonces, manos a la obra**- pensaba Aiko para sí misma.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

-Hiruma, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Qué carajo quieres, maldito viejo?-

Ambos estaban en la habitación del club después del entrenamiento diario vespertino. Hiruma en su computadora y Musashi-kun guardando sus cosas en su casillero….

-¿Por qué rechazas a todas las muchachas que se te declaran? Hay que darles crédito por el solo hecho de animarse a acercarse…..-

-Calla jodido kicker, eso no te incumbe. Pero te diré que no estoy interesado. No hay nadie que pueda estar a la par mío ¿entiendes?-

-¿Nadie? Mmmmmm, que me dices de Mamori-san-

-En verdad quiere joderme ¿no es así maldito viejo? La maldita manager es la peor de todas y no vuelvas a sacar este tema nunca más si es que no quieres morir todavía…. F****k-

-Jajaja ok pero, quiero sacarme una espina-

-¿?-

-Entonces no te importaría que comenzara a salir con alguien ¿no?-

-…. ¿Quién sería capaz de aguantarla?-

-Bueno, nuestro querido compañero de clases, Isame-kun, por lo que me dijeron, le ha echado el ojo-

**-(Ese mal parido)**_…__..-_Que se jodan, no me interesa-

-Está bien. Voy a dejar esto aquí…..Ahhh! Se me olvidaba. ¿Quieres ir a la feria mañana? Vamos a ir a tomar algo por ahí y de paso ver los fuegos artificiales.

-…Está bien…Ahora calla jodido, necesito concentrarme-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Al siguiente día algunos de los jóvenes integrantes del equipo de futbol americano de Deimon llegan a la feria estatal.

-Mira Komusubi-kun, cuantos puestos de comida hay por allí. Vamos- emocionado vocifera Kurita

-Hai-

-Esos dos siempre igual- exclama Musashi

-¿Y ese milagro Hiruma-kun que decidiste acompañarnos?- pregunta Jumonji

-Si no lo hacía el jodido viejo no me iba a dejar en paz-

-¡Qué bueno que nos acompañas!-

-Calla maldito calvo-

Inundada de luces y colores la feria supone uno de los mejores lugares para visitar. Los muchachos, mientras transitaban por las pequeñas callecitas, admiraban la belleza de todo el escenario. Hasta que, al final de una de dichas calles aparecen dos jovencitas bien parecidas vestidas con sus tradicionales yukatas.

-Ahhh realmente bellas- manifestaba Yukimitsu-kun

-Tienes razón- asiente Jumonji

Hiruma, quien se había detenido en uno de los puestos que tenía en exhibición un arma de fuego realmente arcaica, no había notado la llegada de las chicas. Cuando voltea a ver donde estaban los jodidos con quienes venía, quedó atónito al ver a la maldita manager vestida con un bello yukata color rosa. Con el cabello recogido y el sencillo maquillaje que traía puesto realmente se veía muy, pero muy hermosa.

-Buenas noches, chicos- dice Aiko-chan

-Buenas- responde Jumonji

-Gen-kun que bueno verte- Aiko se dirige directamente a hablar con el joven pateador de los Devil Bats

_-_**Desde cuando se hablan esos dos-** pensaba Mamori

**-Flashback-**

Después de haber tenido esa pequeña charla con Mamori sobre que pensaba de Isame Yoichi, había decidido ayudarla a confesarse como corresponde al capitán demonio de los Devil Bats.

Aunque lo negara rotundamente, era muy obvio que el chico rubio de mal carácter le gustaba a la manager de ojos azules, por lo que Aiko-chan decidió pedir ayuda a uno de los jugadores de Amefuto para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Buenas tardeeesssss- dice la jovencita asomando su cabeza por la puerta del club de futbol americano.

Era tarde, ya pasaban de las 7.30 pm por lo que creyó no encontrar a nadie allí pero, de todas formas, se arriesgaría, total no perdía nada con ir a ver.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

Aiko pega un salto del susto que se llevó cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de ella….

-Ahhh Gen-kun, buenas tardes. Perdón por aparecerme así pero precisamente te estaba buscando para pedirte un favor-

-¿?-

-Mi querida amiga Mamori niega rotundamente que realmente le gusta Hiruma Youichi, pero yo sé la verdad por lo que quisiera ayudarla a quitarse el miedo y la pena y se confiese de una vez por todas y para ello necesito tu ayuda-

Aiko sigue la explicación de su repentina aparición en el club mientras Musashi la escucha atento….

-No quisiera aventarme a hacer nada sin antes tener un mínimo de seguridad de que Hiruma-kun puede corresponder a sus sentimientos ¿entiendes? La verdad no quisiera verla sufrir-

-Los sentimientos de Mamori-san los tenía un poco claros. Siempre pensé que a ella le atraía un poco Hiruma pero no lo había confirmado. Los sentimientos de mi amigo….ese es el problema…..no lo sé. Él nunca se ha expuesto así que…realmente no tengo idea. Él siempre está pendiente de lo que hace Mamori pero todo basado en el futbol americano. Es difícil decirte-

-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a averiguar algo? El sábado da comienzo la feria estatal y tenemos planeado ir. Quizás podríamos solucionar algo allí, ya que el ambiente se presta ¿no crees?-

-Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer-

-Te veo entonces. Gracias Gen-kun-

**-Fin Flashback-**

Mientras Yukimitsu y Jumonji elogiaban a Mamori por lo linda que se veía, Aiko murmuraba algo con Musashi-kun…..

-¿Y, has podido averiguar algo?

-Niega rotundamente que siente algo por ella-

-Mmmmmm, son iguales en ese aspecto ¿no crees?-

Ambos jóvenes se miran mutuamente y comienzan a reírse por lo complicado del asunto. En ese momento se acerca Hiruma….

-¿Qué sucede aquí jodido viejo?

-Ahhh nada, solo nos encontramos por casualidad con Mamori-san y Aiko-san-

-Esto es genial- dice Yuki-kun- Podemos ir todos juntos a recorrer el lugar-

-Me parece bien- responde la joven de ojos azules mientras cruzaba miradas con el demonio rubio

-Mamori-chaaaannnn, Aiko-chaaannnnn- Kari gritaba desde el otro extremo de la calle- Miren a quien nos encontramos por el camino-

En ese momento aparece junto a Hana-chan, el joven de Nagasaki, Isame Yoichi.

-Buenas noches a todos- dice Isame-kun con una gentil expresión

-Buenas noches- responde la mayoría de los compañeros reunidos (excepto, claro, Hiruma Youichi)

-Bueno, entonces ya estamos todos. Vamos a comenzar el recorrido- anuncia Yukimitsu


	3. FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES

_**CAPITULO III: FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES **_

Los nueves jóvenes ya reunido (porque Kurita y Komusubi andaban rondando los puestos de comida…) comenzaron su recorrido por la feria estatal.

Como era de esperarse, la misma tensión que se sentía en el salón de clases por parte del quarterback de Deimon se hacía presente en esos momentos.

A Hiruma Youichi no le caía para nada el estudiante transferido. Él sabía que todos en el grupo hablaban de los bien que Isame los trataba y de lo amigable que era pero a él, al demonio de Deimon, era muy difícil engañar. Haciendo uso de varias de sus técnicas de persuasión, había logrado conseguir información del joven, la cual utilizaría para ver a lo que realmente se estaba enfrentando. Pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Era un estudiante modelo con buenas calificaciones y algunos reconocimientos por destacarse en sus actividades extracurriculares. Pero ese sentimiento que tenía hacia el jodido clon era extraño. Parecía como si escondiera algo y él sería el responsable de desenmascarar a ese jodido tipo.

Durante el paseo todo fue muy divertido. Yuki-kun hablaba con Hana-chan sobre la historia de la feria. Jumonji, Kari, Mamori e Isame-kun jugaban a atrapar pececitos dorados con la pequeña red de papel (típico de feria japonesa), Musashi y Aiko-chan caminaban por detrás de Hiruma observando atentamente como el rubio parecía agobiado por toda la gente que se hacía presente en la festividad aunque siempre se mantenía muy cerca del grupo.

-¿Qué crees que pase, Gen-Kun?-

-No lo sé pero mientras esté Isame-kun junto a Mamori-san dudo qué él pueda acercarse-

-Ok, veré la manera de separarlo de Mamori mientras tú intentas convencer a Hiruma-kun que le hable-

-Ok- señalando con su pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación

Musashi y Aiko comenzaron a moverse. Aiko murmuró algo al oído de Hana-chan y Yukimitsu mientras que Gen-kun intentaba convencer a Hiruma de algo…..

-Mamori-chan, dice Hana que si podrías ayudarla. Tiene un pequeño problemilla de mujeres que quisiera comentar contigo.- dice Aiko a su amiga

-Ah claro, ¿Dónde está?-

-A la orilla de la feria, donde comienza el "Bosque de los Cerezos"- (precisamente el mejor lugar para pasear junto a la pareja ya que, como es primavera, los arboles estaban rebosantes de flores de cerezo)

Ya en el lugar….

-Hana-chan ¿necesitabas verme?-

-Si Mamori-chan. Quería preguntarte algo pero es incómodo para mí hablar frente a los demás, por eso te llamé aquí-

-Está bien, dime- dice con una sonrisa

-Yukimitsu-kun….me ha pedido una….cita-

-¿En serio?- dice sorprendida

-Sí, pero yo….nunca he ido a una así que….no sé qué hacer-

-Bueno, pues….primero que nada deberías decirle que sí. Yuki-kun es un buen chico por lo que deberías estar tranquila. El te tratará bien. Luego, ya en la cita, debes hablar con él de lo que les gusta y lo que no. De lo sus intereses y todo eso. Salir a comer, al cine, pasear por museos o parques, creo que es lo más común en estas ocasiones-

-Y si…..al despedirse….me da un…-

-Eso depende como te sientas. Yo creo que no importaría si lo besas también Hana-chan. Si te sentiste a gusto.-

-Gracias Mamori-chan, lo haré. Le diré a Yuki-kun que si quiero ir a la cita- y se va corriendo muy feliz

-No deberías aconsejar algo que tú misma no has probado maldita manager- Hiruma manifiesta mientras se sitúa detrás de la joven ojiazul

-Hi…Hiruma-kun! Que haces aquí?- Mamori voltea de repente a escuchar la voz del capitán demonio a sus espaldas

-Kekekeke, vine a espiarte- dice esto mientras esboza una de sus características sonrisas demoníacas que solo él puede mostrar

-Para espia….y que fue eso de "algo que no has probado"? ¿Tú que sabes si no lo he hecho?-

-Kekeke quieres ver cómo si tengo razón, maldita disciplinaria?-

Hiruma en ese momento toma delicadamente los hombros de Mamori y, por un breve instante ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Un momento mágico bajo los árboles de sakura.

La luz de la luna era intensa. Pero el destello de los fuegos artificiales que es ese instante afloraban en el cielo eran los que hacían que el joven quarterback pudiera apreciar de forma sublime los bellos rasgos de la manager. Él fue acerando su rostro al de ella con intención de besar sus labios. Esos labios rosas los cuales se antojaban muy suaves. La distancia entre ambos cada vez era menor. Los latidos del corazón de Anezaki iban en aumento. Sentía que el peso de todo su cuerpo se incrementaba y que, de un momento a otro se desplomaría en los brazos del joven demonio.

Solo a unos escasos centímetros de él, la joven de cabellos castaños retrocede…..

-Tienes razón Hiruma-kun, nunca lo he hecho- dice sonrojada

-….lo sé….- el ojiverde una vez más se acerca a ella

Mamori separándose bruscamente del chico demonio expresa….

-Hiruma-kun, nunca lo haría contigo. Eres un "verdadero demonio" y yo no…..-

-¿Sucede algo Mamori-san?- Isame-kun exclama a pocos metros

-Todo está bien Yoichi-kun. Volvamos junto a los demás- Mamori anuncia mientras no deja de observar el rostro de Hiruma-kun

Isame y Mamori se alejan.

-¿Qué fue todo eso maldito viejo? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí?- exclama enfurecido al pateador del equipo, quien aparecía por el camino continuo al de por donde los dos jóvenes se había ido

-Eso….ya no importa. Pero si realmente sientes algo por ella deberías decírselo-

-Todo fue una broma para joder a la maldita manager así que no vuelas a repetir eso nunca más-

Hiruma también regresa a la feria…

-(Ese maldito clon me la va a pagar…)-

Aiko-chan, quien avanzaba despreocupada comiendo dango hacía donde se encontraba Musashi, se cruza con el capitán de los Devil Bats…..

-¿Pasó algo interesante?-

-Son más tercos que una mula- responde Gen-kun viendo como su amigo se alejaba

-Jajajaja lo sé. ¿Quieres probar?- Aiko ofrece de su dango al joven pelinegro

-Sí- dice con una leve sonrisa

**Aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Ahhh que tonta Mamori-channnnnn, yo en tu lugar….bueno!**


	4. SONRISAS Y ENOJO

_**CAPITULO IV: SONRISA Y ENOJO**_

En Deimon…

Era la hora de entrada al Instituto. Aiko-chan y Kari-chan llegan juntas al salón de clases. Mamori, quien se encontraba ya en su lugar estaba charlando con el estudiante transferido. Ambas jovencitas se detienen en la puerta al ver a la manager de los Deimon Devil Bats un poco sonrojada mientras interactuaba de forma amena con Isame Yoichi.

-Ok Mamori-chan, entonces nos vemos luego- sonríe simpático Isame-kun y se sienta en su lugar

-Mamori-chan, buenos días- saludan las amigas recién llegadas

-Buenos días! Aiko-chan, Kari-chan- contesta Mamori efusivamente

-Te ves muy feliz el día de hoy Mamori-

-Sip, en realidad pasó algo muy bueno-

-¿?- Ambas jovencitas se entre miran con extrañeza tras las palabras de la ojiazul

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la salida que tuvimos el sábado?-

-Algo así- sonríe

En ese momento entra al salón Hana-chan. Las tres amigas interrumpieron su plática para contemplar a la recién llegada. Se veía completamente diferente. Estaba más…..linda que de costumbre…. por lo que decidieron acercarse y quitarse las dudas….

-Buenos días Hana-chan. Si me permites decirlo amiga, hoy te ves diferente.- anuncia Kari-chan

-¿de…de verdad?- exclama Hana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual hizo que sus amigas pusieran mucho más interés en el tema

-Tienes que contarnos!- manifiesta Aiko-chan con emoción

Hubo silencio. Las amigas estaban a la expectativa de lo que Hana-chan diría hasta que Mamori rompe el momento de misterio….

-Aaahhhhh ya recuerdo! Hana-chan ¿tuviste una cita el día de ayer verdad?-

-¿QUÉEEEEEE?- claman Aiko y Kari-chan

-Sí…..y fue todo como Mamori-chan dijo…..hasta…. la despedida- la jovencita de cabello rubio ya no podía esconder más su sonrojo, (en cualquier momento sus mejillas estallarían-pensó)

-No me digas que….Yuki-kun…te besó?- Mamori sorprendida

-Hai- apenada Hana responde en un murmullo

Aiko-chan voltea sorprendidísima a ver a Gen-kun, quien había escuchado todo el alboroto. Éste sonrió divertido. El plan era que la manager y el quarterback se acercaran por lo que habían pedido a Hana y a Yukimitsu que "actuaran" un interés sentimental el uno por el otro para poder realizar la pregunta de la "cita" a Mamori y así alejarla de Isame-kun pero nunca se imaginaron que esa ficción se convirtiera en realidad.

-Bien por ellos….- pensaron ambos, Aiko y Musashi-kun

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

En el entrenamiento vespertino…..

-MUEVANSE JODIDOS! ENTRENEN CON MÁS GANAS MALDITOS RENACUAJOS!- Hiruma disparaba al cielo con su típica ametralladora

-Estás más emocionado que de costumbre ¿no?-

-Tú también deberías estar entrenando maldito viejo. El partido amistoso contra el equipo de la Universidad de Enma es el próximo viernes. Recuerda que ellos perteneces a la liga universitaria así será un buen reto para nosotros-

Musashi miraba fijamente al capitán mientras le hablaba pero de repente comienza a reírse. Ante esto, Hiruma voltea y de reojo ve que el maldito kicker se está mofando de él….

-¿Qué carajos te pasa jodido vejestorio? ¿Por qué te ríes?-

-Es que me causa gracia que alguien te haya sacado la delantera por primera vez en tu vida. Jajajaja, perdón, esto es muy gracioso- se ríe con más ahínco

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quien hubiera imaginado que de la feria estatal Yukimitsu hubiera terminado con novia y tu no. Y eso que estuviste a punto eh!- expone Gen-kun a sabiendas que el quarterback demonio podría, en cualquier momento, darle un tiro en la cabeza

-Cállate jodido viejo antes que te asesine con estas balas de salva -

-Está bien. No te enojes pero deberías hacerme caso y tratar de hablar con Mamori-san. Sé que a ella le agradas pero, creo que tiene miedo de ti. Bueno, no era para menos. Te comportas como un maldito demonio todo el tiempo y con ella no haces excepción- dice mientras se aleja dispuesto a ponerse a entrenar

-¿tiene miedo…..de mi? Kekekekeke. Así es como debe de ser.- medita el ojiverde

Y así transcurrió el día. Los Deimon Devil Bats entrenaron arduamente para su partido del siguiente viernes. Eran las 7.00 pm cuando dicho entrenamiento terminó y todos se fueron a casa. Aunque todo había resultado bien, algo extraño había sucedido: la manager del equipo se había ausentado.

En casa de Anezaki…..Llaman a la puerta….Mamori abre….

-Hiruma-kun ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues he venido a ver porque no te presentaste hoy al entrenamiento...…además….. necesito hablar contigo de algo-

-¿?-

-Sobre el partido del viernes contra Enma- dice para salir del paso

-Eso sí que es raro… Que vengas hasta mi casa solo para eso. Bien podríamos hablar de ello mañana en el club, pero….mira que coincidencia….-

En ese momento aparece detrás de Mamori el joven de Nagasaki…..

-Pero que mierd…..-

-Buenas tardes Hiruma-Kun-

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito clon?-

-Hiruma-kun, por favor, no hables así. No seas descortés. Yoichi-kun ha venido a echarme la mano con algunas cosas técnicas que nos pueden ser útiles para el partido contra el equipo de Enma.-

-Que jodidamente informal te has vuelto para hablar maldita manager….- refiriéndose a que Mamori llama al jodido clon por su nombre cuando a él todavía lo hace por su apellido

Mamori no haciendo caso al último comentario, sigue la explicación….

-Isame-kun, el día de la feria me comentó que en su anterior escuela, en Nagasaki, él era jugador de Rugby por lo que pensé que sería buena idea tomar alguna que otra técnica de ese deporte para beneficiarnos en el partido del viernes ¿Qué te parece?-

-No necesitamos ninguna jodida ayuda del maldito clon, podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos como hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora.-

Hiruma da media vuelta y se aleja. Yoichi-kun en ese momento deja escapar una repentina sonrisita que hace que el capitán demonio se pare en seco….

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato maldito clon.- dice de espaldas Hiruma-kun

-Perdón!- contenta Isame irónico.

-Por favor, chicos no deberían pelearse así-

-Calla jodida disciplinaria. Mañana tú y yo hablaremos- Hiruma volteó a verla con ojos de verdadero demonio

-¿Pe..pero que te sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-No hagas caso Mamori-san- dice Isame-kun mientras Hiruma se alejaba

-Perdón por todo esto Isame-kun-

-Está bien, no hay problema-

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor que hablemos mañana en el instituto-

-Sí, claro. Entonces, hasta mañana.

El ojiazul se acerca a Mamori dejándola como piedra cuando éste, de repente, la besa en la mejilla para despedirse.

Hiruma-kun, quien justo había volteado para echar un último vistazo a la maldita manager y al idiota transferido, ve la escena…..

_-Mierda…..-_


	5. SENTIMIENTOS

_**Este capítulo va con dedicatoria…..**_

_**Para kaze143, ashira23 y lady zafir**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**_

_**(Tanto en este fic como en el de "solo una noche")**_

_**De verdad me animan a continuar escribiendo**_

_**CAPITULO V: SENTIMIENTOS **_

-Mamori… ¿no crees que el ambiente está demasiado tenso el día de hoy?- pregunta Aiko-chan mientras están en el ínterin entre la primera y la segunda clase.

-Sí, es verdad- Anezaki responde mirando de reojo y con cara de preocupación al capitán de los Devil Bats

Aiko volteó a ver a Hiruma pero Musashi-kun le hizo señas de que por nada del mundo hiciera algún comentario o algo, porque de ser así y el chico demonio se enojaba más de lo que estaba, se desataría una guerra civil dentro del salón de clases.

-A ver…..cuéntame.- Aiko-chan exige a su amiga la tenga al tanto

-Ok. ¿Recuerdas ayer que comenté que había pasado algo bueno? El sábado pasado, en la feria, Isame-kun me contó que en su antigua escuela él era jugador de Rugby por lo que ayer en la mañana, cuando ustedes llegaron yo estaba pidiéndolo a Yoichi-kun si podíamos vernos después de clases para que me ayudara con algunas de las técnicas de ese deporte y así poder ponerlas en práctica con los Devil Bats. Pero, mientras estaba en casa con Isame apareció Hiruma-kun y se puso como histérico cuando vio a Yoichi-kun.

-¿Y qué hizo?-

-Nada. Solo me amenazó con que hoy hablaría conmigo y ha estado así desde que llegó….Aaahhh! De solo recordar la mirada diabólica que me hizo antes de irse…. ¿Por qué será así?

-Yo creo que, más bien, fue un arranque de celos-

-¿Estás loca? Hiruma-kun jamás podría sentir algo así. Él es tan…su corazón parece tan frío como hielo de glaciar….y a pesar de eso yo….-

-Buenos días jóvenes, antes de empezar nuestra clase tengo un anuncio que dar. Esta pronto a realizarse el festival anual de Deimon por lo que tendrán que hacer la votación de quienes van a ser los integrantes del comité organizador de este curso- explica el profesor

-Haaiiii-contesta el alumnado al unísono

-Entonces comencemos…..-

-Yo voto por Isame Yoichi para presidente del comité- exclama Yamato Koji, presidente del club de teatro

-¿Votó Koji-kun?…que raro. Él generalmente no hace amistad con ninguno de nuestra clase. Se cree superior por lo que solo se lleva con los del club de teatro.- dice Kari-chan

-Tienes razón, pero últimamente se ha estado hablando con Isame-kun. Lo hemos visto Yuki-kun y yo varias veces, en la cafetería o cerca del club de teatro- aclara Hana-chan

Tras varios minutos de comenzadas las votaciones, estás quedaron cerradas. Isame-kun había sido seleccionado como presidente. Aiko, Mamori y Yamato-kun también fueron seleccionados como parte del comité organizador.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

A la hora del almuerzo, en la azotea….

-Aiko-chan ¿por qué venimos aquí?- consulta Anezaki

-Es que necesito hablar contigo…... Quisiera que confiaras en mí y me contaras lo que te sucede-

-…..No me pasa nada…..-

-Anda, Mamori, te conozco y sé que algo te está preocupando. ¿Es por Hiruma-kun?-

-…Así es….Créeme que desde ese día en la feria no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea en él. Cuando recuerdo su manera de mirarme a los ojos, cuando se acercó a mí con claras intenciones de besarme y yo…..realmente….Hiruma-kun….me gusta demasiado- explica mientras se tapa el rostro con ambas manos

-Lo sé-

-Pero en verdad no quiero tener nada que ver con él. El es como un "demonio" y yo….no creo poder… -

-¿Por qué lo juzgas sin conocerlo bien? Aunque tú no estés consiente de ello, Hiruma-kun siempre se ha preocupado por ti, por sus compañeros de equipo, por llenar las expectativas que tienen de él. Nunca se ha rendido ante nada y, a pesar de que su sentido de justicia es algo retorcido, es una buena persona ¿o no? (todo eso lo escuchó del mejor amigo de él)

-Sí, lo es. Pero ahora respóndeme ¿te imaginas a ese Hiruma Youichi con novia? ¿Cómo la trataría? ¿Todo el tiempo le hablaría de "maldita"? ¿Dónde quedan las palabras amorosas, las caminatas tomados de las manos, los "te quiero" y los regalos de aniversario y de San Valentín? Sí son cursilerías, lo reconozco pero es precisamente por eso que… no creo poder aceptar algo así… por ello no dejaré jamás que él se entere… que lo quiero.

-¿Es por eso que te acercaste a Isame-kun?

-¿?-

-El se ve, físicamente hablando, exactamente igual a Hiruma-kun pero su carácter pues, nada que ver. Isame es muy amable y amigable, siempre ayuda en lo que necesitas y está todo el tiempo pendiente de ti. Está bien que te sientas atraída por él. Realmente es un hombre muy apuesto y si le agregamos su "carisma", bueno, hay que reconocerlo. Pero recuerda, amiga mía, él no es Hiruma-kun.

-Créeme….lo sé…-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Era la hora del entrenamiento vespertino….. Parada como estatua frente a la puerta de la habitación del club de futbol americano, la manager de cabello castaño inhala y exhala con fuerza con intensiones de darse valor para entrar y enfrentar a esa persona….Entra y puede ver al capitán demonio manejando su computador a toda velocidad. Por un instante quedó inmóvil viendo fijamente al chico rubio mientras recordaba aquel bello momento en el que los fuegos artificiales de la feria iluminaban su rostro. Recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de su primer beso y lo tonta que fue por desaprovechar esa oportunidad única.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita manager?- pregunta Hiruma sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador

-Ayer dijiste que querías hablar conmigo-

-Eso no importa ya-

-Hiruma-kun….no sé por qué estás tan enfadado pero si es por mi culpa…realmente lo lamento. No es mi intención hacerte enojar y de verdad no me gusta verte así-

El quarterback del equipo eleva la mirada. Cierra su computadora y se levanta. Mientras Mamori intenta explicar cómo se siente, él se acerca a ella. Lentamente. Cuando llega frente a la joven se inclina para decirle….

-Si no te gusta verme así….no hagas estupideces maldita disciplinaria- le susurra y sale de la habitación

Mamori quedó estática por un momento…..

-….No va a cambiar nunca…..-


	6. PARTIDO

_**CAPITULO VI: PARTIDO **_

Llega el tan esperado viernes. El partido contra Enma se celebra esa misma tarde en dicha Universidad. Los jóvenes integrantes de los Devil Bats se reúnen en el campo del Instituto….

-Mamori-neechan! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Sena! Regresaste. ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista en la Universidad de NotreDame?-

-Muy bien, me propusieron transferirme el próximo semestre para jugar para su equipo!-

-¡Eso es genial Sena, te felicito!-

-Oye Mamori-neechan…. ¿qué le sucede a Hiruma-san?

-….Creo que está angustiado por el partido….Sena ¿vas a jugar el día de hoy?-

-Claro que sí! Quiero ver de cerca el juego de Enma ya que en verdad me gustaría ingresar a esa Universidad- dice muy sonriente el runningback de Deimon

Cerca de la hora en que dé comienzo el enfrentamiento, llegan al campo (como espectadores) Kongo Agon y Hosokawa Ikkyu. Hiruma-san de soslayo ve la llegada de los malditos de Shinryuji Naga y queda completamente perplejo al notar que el maldito clon, quien también llegaba en ese momento, cuando pasa junto a Agon, ambos se ven de reojo y esbozan una ligera sonrisa pérfida.

-¿Qué se trae entre manos ese hijo de p…..? Si conoce a Agon de seguro, nada bueno. Necesito averiguar algo de ese tipo. Estoy completamente seguro que no es como todo el mundo piensa. ¡Voy a desenmascarar a ese maldito!...Encima, la jodida manager anda como idiota viéndolo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que le atrae de ese maldito rugbista?...Mierda, debo de dejar de pensar pendejadas y ponerme serio con esto- piensa para sí

Durante el transcurso del partido todo resulto como se esperaba. Deimon sintió la presión de un equipo de la liga universitaria pero dio una buena pelea. Aunque perdieron por un punto fue una beneficiosa experiencia para todos.

-Musashi… ¿le sucede algo malo a Hiruma?- cuestiona Jumonji

-…No lo sé, pero en el último cuarto comenzó a comportarse algo extraño. No sé si notaste que veía por demás las señas que nuestra manager le hacía. Estaba como….desconcentrado-

-Eso sí es raro. A Hiruma jamás le pasa eso.-

Musashi se quedó contemplando por un momento al rubio tratando de adivinar que fue lo que había sucedido….

-Aiko-chan ¿cómo estás? Qué bueno que viniste a verme….digo a vernos- declara Gen-kun algo apenado por la enredada elección de palabras mientras la jovencita de ojos miel se acercaba

-Felicidades! Aunque no pudieron ganar jugaron de maravilla contra ese equipo tan bueno-

Aiko, más o menos tenía idea del futbol americano, ya que había acompañado infinidad de veces a Mamori-chan a los partidos y a algunos entrenamientos.

-La verdad no jugamos mal pero pienso que pudimos haber ganado. Creo que en algún momento del último cuarto todos nos desconcentramos al ver a Hiruma que no estaba como siempre-

-Creo que sé por qué estaba así-

Musashi mira expectante a la joven esperando lo saque de dudas…..

-Debió ser exactamente cuando él se dio cuenta de que Mamori e Isame-kun intercambiaban "señas". No sé que se estarían diciendo pero parecía que las señas que luego Mamori-chan le pasaba a Hiruma no eran las correctas ya vi a mi amiga enfadada de que el quarterback no le hacía caso-

-Mmmmm, seguramente fue eso. Según tengo entendido, Isame-kun jugaba Rugby por lo que debe conocer algo de futbol americano. Quizás él era el que le hacía la "seña" a Mamori de que jugada podíamos hacer y, por supuesto Hiruma no lo iba a aceptar. Así es él-

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero que le sucede a Mamori? Se supone que tendría que dejar de estar pendiente de Yoichi-kun. Ella sabe que a Hiruma-san le molesta por demás-

-Quizás decidió cortar por lo sano en vista de que es muy difícil que Hiruma cambie su forma de ser ¿no lo crees?-

-Tal vez- dice Aiko algo decepcionada

-Vamos, te invito algo de cenar y luego te llevo a casa-

Aiko, sorprendida por la invitación, acepta sonrojada.

En los vestidores…

-Hiruma-kun ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta la manager de los Devil Bats sabiendo que solo quedaba él en el lugar

-¿Qué carajo quieres?- Hiruma grita desde adentro

-Hablar contigo- Mamori exclama abriendo la puerta del vestidor de hombres

Al hacerlo ve al capitán dominio sentado en una de las bancas, sin camiseta (lo que dejaba a la vista su bello y bien formado torso), con el pantalón blanco del uniforme, una toalla blanca en el cuello y apoyado con sus codos en sus piernas con expresión pensativa.

-…-

-Habla de una vez-

-¿Qué sucedió el día de hoy? Tranquilamente pudieron haber ganado. Para que tantas señas que hice si ninguna te importó. Hiciste lo que quisiste. ¿Para qué me tienes ahí entonces, moviendo mis manos como tonta si no tienes planeado, como mínimo, intentar algo de lo que digo que se puede hacer?

-… ¿Quieres saber porqué no te hice caso?...- pregunta quitándose la toalla blanca del cuello y depositándola en la banca

El quarterback se para y avanza hacia ella. Mamori, por la altura del joven, necesita levantar su mirada. Cuando lo hace se sonroja al máximo al verlo tan cerca y semi-desnudo. Algo realmente magnífico de admirar-pensaba ella

-Si- responde en un susurro bajando la mirada

-Creo que está por demás que te diga que tan solo la presencia ese hijo de p…. de Isame me cabrea….y tú….la manager de mi equipo…haciéndole señas en medio de un partido tan importante….me cabrea peor.-

-Lo siento, no creí que te molestara tanto que no pusiera el 100% de atención en el juego. Pero solo lo hice para beneficiarnos-

-Hace unos días me dijiste que no querías verme molesto pero tú sigues haciendo tus estupideces maldita manager-

-Hiruma-kun, por favor deja de insultarme. ¿No te das cuenta de que es por eso que yo…..?-

-¿?-

-Olvídalo-

-Bien-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

En una cafetería rumbo a casa de Aiko-chan….

-…Y así nos conocimos. Desde entonces hemos sido amigos. Con Kurita también-

-¡Qué historia tan linda!- Aiko apoyada en ambas manos con los codos sobre la mesa miraba atenta a explicación de cómo él e Hiruma se hicieron amigos

-¿Linda? Jajajajaja no es precisamente la palabra que tenía en mente-

-¿Entonces el color de cabello original de Hiruma-kun es negro?... Ahora sí podemos decir que Isame Yoichi es su clon- reía Aiko-chan mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Ese no es…..?- cuestiona la chica de ojos color miel

-Kongo Agon. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ahí?-

-Parece que está armando un gran alboroto-

-Ese mal nacido está peleando con alguien- dice Musashi

-Eso es raro… ¿Qué hace Isame-kun parado cerca de allí?-

-No lo sé pero efectivamente, eso es…. demasiado raro-

_**Oki, ¿Qué les pareció el sexto capi?**_

_**Waaa! Quisiera tener a Youichi semi-desnudo frente a mí :3**_

_**n_n**_


	7. ACTUACIÓN

_**CAPITULO VII: ACTUACIÓN **_

Al siguiente lunes en el salón de clases del grupo 3-1….

-Buenos días, Aiko-chan, Kari-chan, Hana-chan….- saluda Mamori

-Buenos días- responden Kari y Hana con una pícara sonrisa sin despegar el ojo de Aiko-chan

-Aiko ¿Por qué estás ruborizada?-

-Es que el viernes, después del partido, tuvo una experiencia inolvidable ¿ne Aiko-chan?- anuncia Kari

-Ohh, tienes que contarme….-

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-Eso es raro… ¿Qué hace Isame-kun parado cerca de allí?-

-No lo sé pero efectivamente, eso es…. demasiado raro-

-Mira, Yoichi-kun está hablando por teléfono…..-

Y transcurrido unos minutos llega una patrulla al lugar lo que hace que Agon y los demás implicados en la disputa salgan corriendo….Isame Yoichi habla con un oficial.

-Seguramente él fue quien aviso a la policía- dice Aiko

-Mmmm…..puede ser…Ok te llevo a tu casa- anuncia Musashi

-Ah! No es necesario, vivo realmente muy cerca de aquí-

-Lo sé, pero como buen caballero que soy, te acompañaré- dice el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa, acción la cual Aiko califico como "algo seductora" por parte del pateador de Deimon

.

.

.

.

En la puerta de entrada a casa de la jovencita….

-Gracias Gen-kun, la pasé de maravilla- dice con una suave sonrisa

-No hay porqué darlas. Yo igualmente la pasé muy bien con tu compañía-

-Entonces, nos vemos el lunes en el instituto-

-Lo espero con ansias- decía Musashi sin dejar de ver los ojos color miel de ella. Parecía obnubilado por los hermosos orbes de la chica

Y sin más preámbulo, Gen la besa en la mejilla…..

-Nos vemos…..-

-a….a…dios- se despidió con un sonrojo en sus pequeños pómulos y una enorme sonrisa

**- Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Musashi y tu….?-

-Ssssshhhhhh Mamori, no digas nada…..realmente…..pues, no ha pasado nada- dice esto mientras ve de reojo al pelinegro

-¿Qué le pasa a la jodida amiga de la manager? Desde que llegó no para de voltearse para acá-

-No sé…- sonríe enigmático

-No me digas que ya la abordaste jodido kicker-

-Jajajaja, puede ser. ¿Te molesta que otro te saque ventaja en ese aspecto, mi querido amigo demonio?-

-Deja de decir sandeces que no estoy de humor para eso maldito viejo-

-Hiruma-san, el profesor Kabuto solicita tu presencia en la sala de profesores- le dice una jovencita al capitán del equipo de amefuto algo tímida cuando entra al salón.

-Joder….que quiere ese maldito….-

Mientras Hiruma Youichi sale de la clase, Isame-kun, quien había sido seleccionado como presidente del comité organizador para el festival escolar del grupo 3-1 apresuradamente se para y anuncia…

-Bueno compañeros, ha llegado la hora de hacer la votación para ver qué es lo que se va a realizar el día del festival escolar-

La mayoría de los jóvenes, emocionados comenzaron a tirar ideas, las cuales fueron apuntadas en el pizarrón. Anezaki y Aiko, quienes también formaban parte del grupo organizador se colocaron al frente junto a su compañero Yoichi-kun y Yamato-kun, el presidente del club de teatro (otro organizador).

De las cinco mejores opciones que se habían apuntado en la pizarra, la que contaba con mayor cantidad de votos fue…la obra de teatro.

-Ok, entonces será…"La bella Durmiente" – anunció contentísima Aiko-chan

-Waaaaa! Genial- exclamo la mayoría

-Aprovechando el momento, hay que decidir de una vez quienes serán los que participarán en la obra y que personaje interpretarán - menciona Yamato-kun

Todos se miran y murmuran entre sí hasta que una jovencita de cabello rubio se levanta de su asiento y manifiesta….

-Isame-kun y Anezaki-san deberían ser los protagonistas-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todos a la vez

-¿QUÉEEEEEE?- chillo Mamori con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

Isame esbozo una sonrisa ladeada mirando de reojo a Yamato-kun mientras que Aiko-chan abrazaba feliz a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede aquí maldito viejo?-

-Bueno, como podrás apreciar estos niñatos ya se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que vamos a realizar para el festival escolar-

-¿?- Hiruma voltea hacia la pizarra y ve a Mamori sonrojada y al jodido clon con una cara de satisfacción impresionante

-¿Qué carajo arreglaron?

-Mira….-Musashi-kun hace un ademán para que el joven demonio volteara nuevamente hacia el pizarrón. Éste pudo ver lo que había escrito en él.

-Pero que mierd….? ¿Qué es eso?

-Sí, lo sé. Ya estamos grandecitos para eso pero…fue lo que decidió la mayoría-

-¿Y por qué la maldita manager está tan roja?-

-Es que ella fue seleccionada para ser la protagonista-

-¿Y?-

-¿Nunca has leído esa historia Hiruma? Termina con un BESO, creo que es por ello que está así-

"Con razón ese jodido clon esta tan feliz. Maldito, todo esto estuvo preparado. Con solo mirar la cara del jodido Presidente del club de teatro me doy cuenta. Mierda…."- Hiruma pensaba para sí

-Bueno, pero conociéndote no harás nada ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo no es de tu interés este tipo de cosas-

Al quarterback de Deimon solo le tomo un segundo sentarse en su banca y comenzar a trabajar a toda velocidad en su ordenador. Gen-kun solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisita al ver a su amigo algo…"preocupado" por todo este asunto.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Solo faltaban dos semanas para el festival por lo que toda la clase, en los momentos que tenían libres se ponían a organizar la puesta en escena de la obra elegida. Mamori junto con Aiko, Kari y Hana-chan practicaban sus diálogos.

-Mamori-chan, eres la princesa Aurora. Se supone que es la jovencita más bella y simpática del reino y tú te ves taaannnn…deprimida. ¿No te gusta la historia?-

-Claro que sí! De hecho me encanta, pero, sabes Aiko-chan, estoy algo preocupada por el…..final- dice sonrojada

-Jajajaja, lo sabía. Bueno, no hay porqué afligirse por ello. Solo necesitas ensayar y listo-

-QUÉEE! ¿Y cómo se supone que ensaye "eso"?-

-Pues, creo que tendrías que juntarte con el que será el príncipe y ver cómo pueden hacer para solucionar el problema-

Aiko exclama con cara divertida a sabiendas que su querida amiga nunca ha tenido esa experiencia con nadie y que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, quisiera que fuera el quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats el que le robe el primer beso.

"Ahora si se va a dar…..Mamori nunca ensayaría un BESO con Isame-kun. Necesito preparar algo para que sea Hiruma-kun quién lo haga. Hablare con Musashi"- pensaba Aiko

-Aiko-chan, Kari-chan y Hana-chan, mis queridas hadas madrinas ¿podrían venir un segundo por favor? Hay que practicar los diálogos que tienen en la primera escena con la bruja malvada- manifiesta Yamato-kun

-Haaaiii- contestan todas al unísono

-¿Mamori-san?-

-I-Isame-kun!- dice sorprendida

-¿Crees que podríamos ensayar nuestros diálogos ahora? Te pregunto porque realmente te ves algo…..angustiada-

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Si, ensayemos-

Pasaron unos minutos cuando entra corriendo al salón donde realizaban los preparativos de la obra, el running back de Deimon….

-Mamori-neechan, por favor, ven al entrenamiento. Hiruma-kun está como loco porque no has llegado. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Sena! Perdón, estoy ensayando para la obra del festival escolar-

-No te preocupes Mamori-chan, si quieres arreglamos para vernos un día extra para practicar lo que haga falta- dice en un tono muy convincente y con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ok, gracias Isame-kun- se despide Mamori con una pequeña reverencia y sale del salón junto con Sena en dirección al campo de futbol americano.

Isame Yoichi mientras la ve salir, traza una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…

"Jejeje, todo sale a la perfección"_-_Dijo para su interior


	8. ENSAYO

_**CAPITULO VIII: ENSAYO **_

En el campo de juego. Mamori y Sena llegan corriendo…..

-Waaaaaaa! Mamoriiiii-chaaaaannnnn! Sálvanos por favor!- Monta exclama a gritos mientras se acerca corriendo hacia la manager del equipo.

-¿Qué sucede Monta-kun, por qué estás así?-

-Hiruma-sempai se volvió loco. Bueno, más loco de lo que estaba en un principio. Mira….- Monta señala hacia el otro extremo del campo.

-Por Dios! Hiruma Kuuuunnnnn!-

La ojiazul grita frenética al ver a todos los hombres de línea estamparse contra una pared. Y a todos los demás haciendo flexiones de brazos sobre….¿brazas? Realmente el quarterback estaba loco.

-Hiruma-kun, detente!- La voz de Mamori se oye cansada después de la pequeña carrera que hizo cruzando todo el campo para llegar hasta el capitán demonio.

-No me jodas maldita manager-

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué estás así?

-¿Así como? Este es mi estado natural-

-Vamos Hiruma-kun, yo se que eres como una especie de demonio pero nunca lastimarías a alguno de tus compañeros y eso que estás haciendo les hace daño.

-… … … Es tu culpa-

-¿Estás molesto porque he faltado a algunos entrenamientos estos días?-

-….-

-Responde, por favor-

-Algo así… maldita princesa-

Mamori quedó inmóvil ante esas últimas palabras. "Algo así"…p r i n c e s a?

Ella sabía que la intención del quarterback de Deimon era ser sarcástico ya que estaba muy enojado con ella, pero realmente, el sonido de esas palabras, se sintió por un instante, muy agradable.

-OK MALDITOS MOCOSOS. YA VAYANSE!-

-AAaahhhh! Te queremos Mamori-chaaaaannnnn-le gritaron a la manager por haberlos salvado de tan terrible entrenamiento mientras corrían hacia la habitación del club.

-Hiruma-kun, de veras lo siento. Falta poco para el festival y estoy un poco…"atorada" con este asunto de ser la protagonista-

-¿Y para qué te mentes en esas cosas problemáticas jodida actriz?-

Hiruma esbozo una pequeña sonrisa la cual Mamori no pudo negar que fue una de las más "atractivas" que había visto en el rubio. Sintió, por un breve momento, el deseo de besar esos labios los cuales hace unos instantes la habían llamado "princesa"…pero no. Imposible.

"Jamás haría una cosa así. Este chico es un verdadero demonio. Estaría más que loca si me atreviera. Aunque…."- decía y sonreía para sí la ojiazul

-Ok Hiruma-kun, prometo apurarme el día de mañana con el trabajo para el festival escolar y venir lo más pronto posible. Pero tú promete que no volverás hacer una cosa así con los chicos-

-Está bien maldita disciplinaria, pero si faltas otra vez…..-

-No lo haré- le sonreía

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del club, Isame Yoichi se acerca a la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito clon?-

-Hiruma-kun, basta…. Isame-kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Buenas tardes Hiruma-kun. Nada más quería saber cuándo podríamos juntarnos para ensayar lo que nos quedó pendiente el día de hoy- dice con una sonrisa demasiado amistosa

-Mmmmm…. ¿Qué te parece mañana? Después del entrenamiento de la tarde. Te veo en el salón del club de teatro-

-Ok. Te veo allí. Hasta mañana-

Isame-kun hace una pequeña reverencia mientras se despide de Mamori. Aunque Hiruma se da cuenta que, por un instante, el jodido clon lo ve de reojo y traza en su maldita cara, una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Qué quiso decir eso? Realmente me está cabreando esta malnacida copia"-

.

.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

.

.

Al siguiente día, camino al salón del club de teatro….

"Ahhh estoy tan nerviosa….no puedo parar de temblar. Estar a solas con Isame-kun…. ¿Cómo puede parecerse tanto a él? Físicamente hablando, prácticamente son idénticos. Lo único que varía es: el carácter…. ¿Por qué Hiruma-kun tiene esa personalidad tan "demoníaca" e Isame-kun…. (Suspira) todo lo contrario?…¿Qué voy hacer? Seguramente practicaremos también esa escena…..Y, aunque no quiera hacerlo todavía…..tengo que."- meditaba la manager

-Mamori-chaaan… Qué bueno que te encuentro ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Gen-kun y yo vamos a ir a la cafetería que esta frente a la estación- le dice Aiko-chan, quien estaba junto Musashi-kun

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo. Estaba yendo hacia el club de teatro. Estaré allí con Isame-kun practicando nuestros diálogos para la obra, ya que ayer no pudimos avanzar demasiado en eso.

El pateador de los Devil Bats y la amiga de la ojiazul se entre miran….

-Ok, que te diviertas!-

.

.

.

.

-Mamori-chan! Estaba esperándote-

-Buenas tardes Isame-kun, perdón por llegar tarde. Me entretuve en el camino- dice sonriente la castaña

-No te preocupes. Yo siempre esperaré por ti…. Y, dime Yoichi. Se escucha lindo cuando tu lo dices- Isame exclama con una bella sonrisa mientras que la manager del equipo de amefuto se sonroja al máximo

-E…Está bien. ¿Comenzamos Yoichi-kun?

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora ensayando los diálogos que tenían juntos para la obra teatral….

-Ok, ya casi terminamos. Ahora, la escena final…..- anuncia Isame

-E…esa la podríamos dejar para después ¿no te parece?…..la verdad, no hay mucho diálogo en esa parte- preocupada por lo que viene Mamori se adelanta a decir- Y además….

En ese momento Yoichi se acerca a ella. La toma de ambas manos y le susurra….

-Todo estará bien….No haré nada malo. Solo es actuación…- con su preciosa voz logra convencer a Mamori que se recueste en la improvisada "cama de la Bella Durmiente"

-Entonces este es el momento en que se supone que mato a la bruja malvada y me acerco a la princesa para romper el hechizo…. Mamori-chan, deberías cerrar los ojos….se supone que estas….dormida- Isame la ve a los ojos mientras habla suavemente y como si fuera su voz algo hipnótico, la ojiazul obedece.

Con sus ojos cerrados la castaña, nerviosa, espera el momento culminante. Ella había pensado demasiado en esto durante las últimas semanas. Anezaki Mamori estaba consciente que nunca había besado a nadie pero debía hacerlo a como dé lugar en esta situación y por un breve momento le vino a la mente esa noche, bajo los árboles de sakura, el bello rostro del quarterback de Deimon y de cómo estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de besarlo… ¡Que tonta fui! – se reclamaba….

"Oh Dios, esto no puede estar pasando…. Mi primer beso….Es solo actuación, solo actuación…."- intentaba convencerse la "princesa"

"En verdad es muy hermosa. Hice una buena elección….." -Isame mientras se acerca peligrosamente a la joven de ojos azules, piensa

-¡Aquí estás Maldita manager despistada!- Hiruma da un portazo que casi rompe la entrada al club de teatro

-¡Hiruma-kun!- Mamori exclama mientras se sienta en la "cama"

-Hiruma Youichi…. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No es común verte rondando por estos salones- Isame pregunta serio

El capitán de los Devil Bats mira desafiante al jodido clon y sin responderle expone….

-Jodida actriz…. ¿Acaso has olvidado que tenías un compromiso previo con tus jodidos amigos en la cafetería frente a la estación el día de hoy?-

-¿?-

-Levántate de una vez de esa estúpida cama improvisada. Y vámonos que ya vas retrasada por media hora.

-E...está bien. Yoichi-kun, lo lamento, tengo que irme pero fue bastante lo que ensayamos el día de hoy ¿no crees?-

-Claro, no te preocupes- dice el ojiazul con una suave expresión y una hermosa sonrisa- Te veo mañana en clases….

-Adiós Isame-ku….!- Mamori fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla por parte del joven transferido

-Perdón, a veces soy demasiado efusivo y demostrativo….- sonríe mientras explica a una desorientada y sonrojada manager

"Definitivamente voy a matar a este maldito clon…."- Hiruma para sí

.

.

.

-Hiruma-kun ¿Por qué has venido?-

-No preguntes estupideces…solo agradece que te he salvado maldita manager-

-¿Salvado?-

-¿O es que acaso querías besar a ese idiota?-

-No. Realmente no pero… me desconcierta que a ti te importarte eso.

-Calla de una buena vez y vamos con el jodido viejo y tu jodida amiga…..

-…..Esta bien…..-


	9. UN BESO

_**CAPITULO IX: UN BESO **_

En la cafetería…

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? Es raro verte junto a Hiruma-kun. ¿No estabas ensayando para la obra?- dice Aiko-chan mientras ambas chicas fueron a ordenar algo directamente en la barra

-Bueno si….no sé porque pero él se apareció de repente en el salón del club de teatro exclamando que teníamos una cita con ustedes dos….

-Jajajaja…. Y eso que solo le hicimos el comentario cuando nos cruzamos con él de que veníamos aquí y que tú no podías por estar con Isame-kun ¿No es increíble lo que puede hacer un arranque de celos?

-¿Otra vez con eso?-

-Ay Mamori….eres tan lenta-

-No lo soy…. Puede ser que de repente Hiruma-kun tenga unos gesto lindos para conmigo pero eso no significa que yo le guste. Yo creo que él ve solo lo beneficioso del asunto. Si estuviera con Isame-kun, quizás, ya no sería la manager de los Devil Bats y "eso" le traería conflictos.

-Tú y tus malas deducciones. Está bien. Sigue cerrada y no veas lo OBVIO-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

-…Entonces la salvaste de ese "demonio"….-

-No te burles maldito viejo, ella no quería hacerlo-

-¿Y desde cuando eso es de tu incumbencia?-

-….-

-Eres tan testarudo. ¡Díselo de una maldita vez! –

-"ESO" no es de tu incumbencia, así que cierra la maldita boca antes que te deje lleno de agujeros-

-OK, ok…..Aahhhhh….eres tan….mierda, olvídalo-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente, llegó el día del festival escolar….

-Waaaaa…estoy nerviosa- chilla Aiko-chan- ¿Y tú Mamori?

-Llegó el momento….- La ojiazul, que estaba algo pálida, susurra casi para sí….

-No te preocupes Mamori-chan, esto es solo actuación- la anima Hana-chan a sabiendas que lo que le preocupaba a su amiga era ese beso final

-Si…solo…actuación. Waaaaaa! ¡Pero no deseo darle mi primer beso a alguien que no quiero!- solloza Anezaki

Hiruma, quien estaba tras bambalinas, sonríe y se aleja.

-Gen-kun ¿Has visto a Hiruma-san el día de hoy?-

-No. Y no creo que lo veamos tampoco. Me dijo que esto del festival era una tontería por lo que prefería quedarse en casa y pulir sus armas…..qué idiota….-

-Mmmmmm y yo que creí que vendría a ver "el debut" de su manager….-

-Por cierto Aiko-chan…. te ves hermosa con ese disfraz de hada- comenta Musashi acercándose a ella.

-G…Gracias, Gen-kun-

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

-¿No que no ibas a venir?- Musashi cuestiona a Hiruma al verlo rondar por el teatro del instituto

-Calla jodido. Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que me has visto-

-Ya veo….estás preocupado…. y¿Para qué es eso?- pregunta señalando el bolso que traía el quarterback en mano

-Ya verás maldito viejo-

"Ya verá ese mal nacido clon que él no es el único que puede manipular a las personas. Kekekekeke…"

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

La sala del teatro del instituto Deimon estaba a reventar. Hace mucho que no se presentaba una obra tal "linda" comentaban las chicas…. Y los jóvenes que asistían, en su gran mayoría era por ver a la "princesa" y a sus hermosas "hadas madrinas". La puesta en escena era magnífica. La escenografía estaba muy bien hecha. Las luces que iluminaban el escenario eran preciosas. Todo estaba saliendo perfectamente…

…La última escena…..la princesa Aurora, dormida por el hechizo de la malvada bruja yacía en la torre más alta del castillo. El príncipe después de haber estado luchado a muerte por horas con la perversa bruja, por fin, vence. Es el momento de liberar a princesa del hechizo, por lo que sube la torre donde ella se encontraba, se acerca a la hermosa niña lentamente para darle un beso de amor verdadero cuando….

-WWaaaaaaaaa! ¡QUE PASÓ!- Grita el público eufórico. Un apagón deja a oscuras el teatro.

"¿Qué sucedió?"- pensaba Mamori quien esperaba la culminación de la obra

En ese momento se encienden las luces nuevamente del foro…..el público aplaude….

"Ahora si llego el momento. Cálmate Mamori, no debes preocuparte por nada es solo….un beso….."- se decía

En ese instante la princesa sitió el roce de unos labios sobre los de ella. Unos labios tan suaves que, aunque quisiera, no lo podía creer. Fue una hermosa sensación. No había esperado que la experiencia fuera tan única. Y lo mejor de todo fue…el aroma…. El perfume de la persona que la besaba. Inconscientemente pensó en el temido quarterback de Deimon.

"Aaaahhh hubiera dado lo que fuera porque hubiera sido él…. ¿Pero qué me pasa pensando esas cosas raras?….."

La princesa Aurora despierta…pero no ve al príncipe que la besó…

-Princesa!...-exclama Isame-kun quien se acercaba a ella

Y se abrazan apasionadamente prometiéndose amor eterno…..Fin

.

.

.

-Kyaaaaaaa estuvo genial- exclaman unas jovencitas que subieron con urgencia al escenario a felicitar primeramente a Isame-kun

-…Pero no…..- Isame estaba desconcertado

-Isame-kun, realmente salió muy bien todo- le sonreía Mamori

-Ahh…ok-

"¡Que mierda pasó! Cuando estaba por entrar a la última escena, se apagaron las luces y ¿me perdí dentro del escenario?... ¿Cómo terminó la obra si Mamori dijo que salió bien?... … … ….. ESE MALPARIDO DE HIRUMA YOUICHI SEGURAMENTE TUVO ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO. ESE MALDITO ME LAS VA A PAGAR"- Pensaba encolerizado Isame-kun

.

.

.

.

.

Era la hora del baile folklórico alrededor de la famosa fogata. Aiko y Musashi platicaban entre ellos cerca de allí. Hana-chan y Yukimitsu bailaban contentos mientras que Kari-chan, quien se había acercado Jumonji-kun le preguntaba si había visto la obra...

-Por supuesto….no me perdería por nada del mundo el poder verte con esas lindas alitas- sonriente le responde a una súper sonrojada Kari

"Todos se ven felices…. A todo esto…. ¿Dónde está Hiruma-kun? Me dijeron que lo habían visto llegar"- Mamori cuestiona desconcertada decide ir en su búsqueda

Instintivamente llega a los vestidores del los Devil Bats…Cuando entra ve al capitán demonio que está poniéndose una camisa negra y puede observar que ¿tiene el cabello mojado?...

-Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí y con el cabello mojado?

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí maldita manager?- se voltea a ver a Anezaki quien estaba tan roja que parecía una fresa madura

"No puedo decirle…no puedo explicar que cuando tuve la primera experiencia de un BESO pensé en él. ¿Cómo podría decirle eso? No estoy loca…"

Mamori de espaldas al quarterback de Deimon, debatía mentalmente …..

-¿A qué has venido?- Hiruma se acerca por detrás de la joven

El corazón de Mamori se agita al sentir el cuerpo tibio del quarterback tan cerca del de ella.

-¿Y bien?- Hiruma le susurra al oído provocando un leve estremecimiento por parte de ella, al rozar suavemente sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de la ojiazul

-Aaahh…..yo…no lo sé….- con sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que siente en ese momento, explica

El joven de ojos verdes, suavemente recorre el cabello de la manager hacia un costado dejando expuesta la bella nuca de ella. Con un sutil movimiento, él acaricia esa parte de su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Mamori tiembla al sentir el tenue aliento del capitán demonio en su cuerpo.

-¿Vienes a decirme lo que quiero escuchar?- Pregunta mientras delicadamente, con ambas manos, recorre los brazos de la joven desde sus hombros hasta sus manos.

Anezaki Mamori se debate entre el deseo y la razón. Su cuerpo le pide más de aquel demonio pero su cabeza le dicta: imposible.

-Hi….Hiruma…kun, por….favor…de…jame ir- suspira mientras el rubio posa delicadamente sus labios en su hombro

-Si eso es lo que deseas maldita manager. Lo haré- dice separándose de ella lentamente

-Hiruma-kun…- la ojiazul voltea a verlo mientras él fija sus hermosos ojos jade en ella

-No voy a presionarte, maldita princesa. Algún día me lo dirás- sonríe suavemente mientras acomoda nuevamente el cabello de ella al lugar donde estaba y sale de la habitación

-Dios! – Mamori se lleva ambas manos al rostro tomando sus exaltadas mejillas

_**Waaaaa! Yo quiero estar en el lugar de Mamori-channnnn**_

_**¿Ustedes no?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Esperen mi pronta actualización….Adiosito**_

_**n_n**_


	10. REVELACIÓN

_**CAPITULO X: REVELACIÓN **_

Era un día hermoso. Todos en el instituto Deimon se sentían felices por el pasado Festival Escolar. Muchos habían terminaron con parejas gracias al famoso baile folklórico (entre ellos Jumonji-kun y Kari-chan). El ambiente escolar se antojaba ameno. Risas y sonrisas se veían por doquier aunque no todos gozaban de tal dicha. Anezaki Mamori mientras caminaba por instituto hacia su salón de clases parecía un zombie ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche...…

-Ohayô gozaimasu Mamori-chan-

-Ohayô Aiko-chan-

-¿Ohhh pero que te pasó? Te ves terrible….

-Sí, lo sé….la verdad no he podido dormir bien anoche. El día de ayer fue demasiado intenso para mí- decía la manager de los Devil Bats mientras rebobinaba su memoria y recordaba el fantástico beso que le había dado Isame-kun y el mágico momento con Hiruma-kun en los vestidores del club. Sentimientos en pura confusión….

-A ver, cuéntame…. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste?- pregunta Aiko a la castaña

-…No lo sé realmente. El beso de Isame-kun fue hermoso. Nunca había sentido algo así. En verdad él me gusta mucho. Además, su carácter….va conmigo ¿entiendes? Siempre se porta muy bien conmigo, es amable, siempre me ayuda en lo que necesito, la bella sonrisa que me brinda todas las mañanas es algo especial, pero….-

-Ahhhh, Hiruma-kun…-

-Así es…..-dice Mamori mientras se asoma una pequeñísima lágrima en sus bellos ojos azules

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Isame no para de perseguirte. Es obvio que le gustas mucho y que realmente quiere tener algo contigo. A Hiruma-kun le atraes y, sin miedo a equivocarme diría que bastante también, aunque es demasiado necio, testarudo y orgulloso como para "darse cuenta" que es lo que tiene que hacer-

-…..sinceramente, no quiero pensar en ello ahora…- Mamori anuncia cabizbaja

De repente llega Hana-chan corriendo por detrás de las jovencitas….

-Mamori…es mejor que vayas al club de los Deimon Devil Bats-

-¿? Pero hoy no hay entrenamiento matutino….-

-Es que he visto a Isame-kun y a Hiruma-kun discutiendo cerca del campo-

-¿Discutiendo?...Oh no! Seguramente Hiruma ya le ha hecho algo a Isame-kun. En verdad lo detesta con ganas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Contigo quería hablar!- Isame Yoichi se para frente a Hiruma-kun frenándolo antes de entrar a la habitación del club

-Me importa una mierda que quieras hablar. Lárgate de mi vista antes de que algo malo te suceda-

-Jajajajaja,… "algo malo me suceda"…. jajajajaja ¿Eres estúpido? Tú nunca podrás hacerme nada a mí. Te voy a aclarar una cosa: Los ISUMI siempre hemos conseguido lo que queremos y en este momento lo que quiero es a "Anezaki Mamori" y tu estas en mi camino.-

Hiruma ve desconcertado al maldito clon….Pensaba en que el nombre que ha mencionado ya lo había oído antes….

-Isumi Yoichi…. ¿Del clan de esos matones de cuarta de Nagasaki?... Kekekekekeke, ahora si me he reído. Eres un maldito ladrón bueno para nada. ¿Y crees que la maldita manager se fijaría en un malnacido como tú?

Enfrentados ambos jóvenes se ven con desprecio….

-Anezaki no conoce tu otra cara jodido clon es por eso que puedes aprovecharte de la situación. La jodida disciplinaria esta embelesada con tu "carisma especial", kekekeke que estúpida es….-

-Es verdad, pero, así como lo veo, el que pierde eres tú. Mamori-san nos ve a ambos exactamente iguales físicamente pero yo tengo la ventaja que jamás le he faltado al respeto y siempre la he consentido, en cambio tu…jejejeje, bueno, tu sabes-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y si a la maldita manager le molestara…no habría estado junto a mi tanto tiempo-

-¿Junto a ti?-

Isame dio en el clavo…..la maldita manager estaba cerca de él por Sena, por el futbol americano y por solo hecho de ganar, ya que es, por demás, una mujer extremadamente competitiva…..no era por él en sí.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. JAMÁS- el quarterback exclama con tono amenazador sacando una de sus armas y apuntando a la cabeza de Yoichi-kun.

Mamori en ese momento llega corriendo y al ver la escena queda pasmada. No podía creer lo que veía. Hiruma e Isame-kun, ambos estaban apuntándose a la cabeza con armas de fuego.

-¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Isame-kun de dónde has sacado eso?-

El capitán demonio en ese instante esboza una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa demoníaca que solo él puede hacer….

-Kekekekeke…..maldito clon…..PERDISTE-

.

.

.

.

-Mamori… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Aiko-chan a su amiga quien estaba en la azotea del instituto, sentada en el piso abrazando sus rodillas y mirando el atardecer….

-Entonces, Isame-kun…no es quien creía- la castaña afirma después de haber oído quien era realmente Isame Yoichi

-Así es…pero bueno, el lado positivo de todo es que a él realmente le agradabas y nunca hubiera hecho nada para lastimarte-

-…Hiruma-kun todo este tiempo trato de advertirme. Él sabía que algo andaba mal con Yoichi-kun y yo no le hice caso. Quizás realmente Hiruma-kun siente algo por mi por lo que trató de cuidarme…..¡Ahhhh, no sé qué hacer, Aiko-chan!-

-Pues, habla con él-

-….Lo haré….-

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

-¿Y ahora que va a suceder?- Musashi algo preocupado cuestiona al capitán de los Devil Bats mientras están en la habitación del club después de terminado el entrenamiento

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa maldito viejo?-

-¿No crees que cobrará venganza por lo que pasó? Deberías cuidarte-

-Kekekekeke, no necesito hacerlo ya sabes que hay gente que "cuida" por mi-

-….lo sé….Bueno y a todo esto…. ¿ya le dijiste a Mamori-chan?

-¿Qué cosa debería haberle dicho jodido kicker?-

-Qué la quieres-

Bastó solo un segundo para que Hiruma, encolerizado comience a gritar eufórico….

-YA BASTA! DEJA DE JODERME. NO TE METAS MÁS EN MI VIDA MALDITO VIEJO. LA MALDITA MANAGER ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO. NO ME INTERESA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO ¿ENTENDISTE? NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ NUNCA MÁS ¿OISTE?-

Musashi, mientras se levanta de la silla donde estaba y se prepara para salir exclama….

-Si te oí…. y no solo yo…..idiota….-

Hiruma voltea y ve a la maldita manager parada en la puerta viéndolo tristemente con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas… Mamori sale corriendo del lugar….

-Ahora si la hiciste bien imbécil-

-…- Hiruma quedó inmóvil tratando de ordenar sus ideas que, por primera vez en su vida han dejado de tener sentido

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**_

_**Aviso importante: Próximo capítulo – final**_

_**Waaaaaa! Sentimientos encontrados. Me pone triste y feliz a la vez cuando termino un fic.**_

_**Tendré que comenzar otro enseguida. Jijijiji**_

_**Saludos y nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar!**_

_**n_n**_


	11. CONFESIÓN

_**¿Qué creen? El capítulo final se extendió más de lo pensado por lo que lo voy a dividir en dos….**_

_**Como verán no soy muy buena con el lemon pero….bueno ustedes entienden ¿no? XD**_

_**¡Que lo disfruten y no olviden sus reviews!**_

_**n_n**_

_**CAPITULO XI: CONFESIÓN **_

Intempestivamente la tarde se volvió gris. Después de haber salido del club de los Devil Bats, Anezaki Mamori caminaba sin rumbo por las calles intentando aclarar su mente y calmar su corazón de tales hirientes palabras…..

"…. LA MALDITA MANAGER ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO. NO ME INTERESA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO ¿ENTENDISTE? NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ NUNCA MÁS ¿OISTE?..."

-Dios mío! ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ese hombre? Es un bruto, egoísta, egocéntrico, necio, testarudo, orgulloso, extremadamente competitivo además de que tiene un sentido de moral y justicia totalmente retorcido. Claramente se ve que no es una persona común y corriente. ¿Por qué, de todos los que podrían haber sido, mi corazón lo eligió a él?-

La lluvia caía intensamente cuando la manager del equipo de futbol americano llega a su casa. Encerrada en su habitación la castaña medita sobre lo sucedido con Isame Yoichi mientras comienza a cambiarse las ropas mojadas por la inoportuna tempestad…

-Todo ha sido una locura. A pesar de que habían pasado algunas cosas raras que me podrían haber hecho desconfiar de Isame-kun, no las tome en cuenta. La repentina amistad con el presidente del club de teatro, la selección de Yoichi-kun para presidente del comité organizador, el nombramiento de los protagonistas por parte de Yumiko-chan (novia de Yamato-kun, el presidente del club de teatro) entre otras cosas….bueno, fue todo un caos y la verdad no me explico ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto Isame-kun?-

.

.

-Porque se parece a mí-

Mamori se estremece, asustada por la voz de un hombre dentro de su habitación…

-Hi….Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Mamori cuestiona a un quarterback empapado por la intensa lluvia

-Por allí- señala a la ventana

-N….no puedes estar aquí, por favor vet….- la ojiazul intenta terminar lo que decía pero Hiruma con una mano tapa su boca….

-Guarda silencio maldita manager….estoy aquí porque…..quiero explicar algo- dice mientras quita suavemente su mano

-Si es por lo de esta tarde, no te preocupes. Lo entiendo-

-Aaarrrrgggg, por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo maldita princesa?- se voltea y camina hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

-¿Acaso no es obvio maldita disciplinaria, lo que…siento por ti?- continua mientras se acerca lentamente a la joven

-Hiruma-kun…..yo…pero es que tu eres tan….- Mamori intenta explicar mientras sus ojos llenos de lagrimas comienzan a desbordarse por lo que termina llevando sus delicadas manos a su rostro con intención de esconder su lamento

-Lo sé….así soy y nunca voy a cambiar- anuncia parado frente a ella mientras le retira suavemente las manos de su rostro-

-Pero así….te amo-

El corazón de Mamori no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar de felicidad tras haber escuchado esas tan esperadas palabras. Hiruma-kun por fin se había confesado. A pesar de ser el demonio más temido de todo Tokyo, él también tenía corazón y solo le pertenecía a ella.

Ambos se abrazan con cariño. Mamori mira cautivada los ojos verdes de su amado quarterback mientras éste, acercándose a ella la besa sutilmente en los labios.

"Sublime sensación" Mamori pensaba al tiempo que Hiruma besaba sus mejillas con intención de borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-Te amo Hiruma-kun, no sabes cuánto…-

Ella lo besa apasionadamente mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello de él. Sin más miramientos, Youichi comenzó a deslizar sus labios sobre el pálido cuello de la castaña.

Sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas Mamori comenzó a percibir.

El calor del cuerpo de él era intenso al igual que el de ella, a pesar de lo frías y mojadas que estaban sus ropas por la fuerte precipitación. Pero no importaba. Deseaban más que nada en este mundo estar cerca el uno del otro. Después de tanto tiempo escondiendo sentimientos mutuos, era justo.

Las fuertes manos del capitán demonio que Mamori tanto quería comenzaron a subir por su espalda, acariciando su pálida piel, esa tan delicada piel la cual desde hace tiempo antojaba a Hiruma. Por un breve instante éste sonríe cuando, provocado por tan intensas caricias, ella suspirara larga y profundamente.

"Youichi….kun" ella susurra mientras él la acaricia con ternura.

Anezaki sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo ya no era su tan anhelada fantasía. Esta vez podía vivirlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo había esperado con ansias este momento. El mágico momento del que tanto había oído hablar. Desde el día que conoció a Youichi-kun, cuando entraron a Deimon, su corazón empezó a latir de forma especial mientras estaba alrededor de él por lo que no pudo evitar enamorarse del chico conforme pasaban los días cerca suyo, ya fuera en los entrenamientos de los Devil Bats, en los partidos o simplemente compartiendo el mismo salón de clases durante tres años.

¿La duda se hacía presente día con día?….sí. Ella creía que el demonio más temido de la región solamente veía y trataba a su entorno para su beneficio….Qué equivocada estaba! El famoso quarterback demonio tenía un noble corazón y era suyo.

Finalmente estaban juntos. Hiruma se deleitaba besando los hermosos labios carmín de la dueña de sus sueños. Porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se había hecho adicto a ella. No pasaba ni un solo día en que no sintiera la necesidad de ver su rostro, de hablar con ella, o más bien, discutir o pelear con ella. Porque así estaba bien. Esa terrible (a veces) interacción que tenía con ella era suficiente para saciar sus tan fatídicas ganar de tenerla cerca. Estuvo enamorado por tanto tiempo y escondiéndolo de todo el mundo que, se le hizo demasiado difícil creerlo al final. Por eso estaba más que feliz, teniéndola en sus brazos, acariciándola y haciéndole saber que él le pertenecía a pesar de lo duro que pudiera parecer frente a la demás gente porque, ante esa mujer él era solo un "simple hombre".

Lentamente, entre abrazos y caricias fueron deshaciéndose de sus ropas mojadas. Hiruma veía a Mamori a los ojos. Realmente todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido por lo que busco el consentimiento de la hermosa manager de ojos azules.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. Los suaves besos y caricias que ella le brindaba daba a entender que, de continuar así, terminarían juntos, muy juntos….y ella lo consentía

El deseo por parte de ambos jóvenes se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Con extrema delicadeza Yoichi acomoda a su amada en la suave cama mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos. Mamori daba gracias al cielo que ella fuera la única ocupante de la casa ese día.

Hiruma sin poder contenerse besa nuevamente los labios de la ojiazul. Una cautivadora tentación. Mamori era inexperta en el asunto pero no importaba, él la guiaría.

El roce de las pequeñas y suaves manos de ella sobre el bien formado torso de él hacía que el chico demonio suspirara de placer. Le encantaba la sensación de los delicados dedos de ella sobre su cuerpo.

Tanto las caricias como sus besos comenzaron a hacerse más intensos a cada segundo que pasaba. Hiruma sabía que ella estaba lista. Una leve sonrisa de ella indicó al joven quarterback que todo estaba bien…

-"Oh Dios…..es increíble esta sensación. Duele pero…..es más fuerte lo que siento por él"-

Youichi entendía lo que le pasaba a su querida maldita manager, por lo que continuó con absoluta delicadeza y paciencia. Ella comenzó a relajarse. Era evidente que lo peor ya había pasado. El suave vaivén de sus caderas comenzó. Ambos en perfecta coordinación.

Mamori decía para sí, qué era imposible explicar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento. Mientras oía los gemidos que el bello demonio emitía, mientras sentía su acelerada respiración tan cerca de ella y mientras veía como sutilmente se mordía su labio inferior, señal del placer que él sentía, no pudo más….

Hiruma-kun sabía que el momento culminante estaba cerca. Sentía el calor de ella tan intensamente que era imposible contenerse. Verla cerrar sus ojos y arquear su espalda de la manera en que ella lo hacía, sentir sus dedos enredándose con tal brío en su cabello y los pequeños rasguños que le dejaba en su espalda…imposible dominar su instinto y serenarse.

Y, en un instante, tras los estimulantes gemidos de ambos…..una explosión de sentimientos…. "Es…..como tocar el cielo con las manos"- pensaba Mamori agotada mientras Youichi se relajaba tendido sobre ella.

La castaña acaricia su espalda. Él la besa tiernamente en el cuello….

-Te amo, Mamori-

-Yo también te amo, Youichi-kun- exclama mientras abraza suavemente a su querido demonio rubio

.

.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido varias horas. La nueva pareja seguí en la cama, acurrucados el uno con el otro. Mamori descansaba su rostro en el pecho de él mientras le dice….

-Hiruma-kun….ahora que lo pienso….estoy algo afligida…- recobrando su postura al apoyarse en su antebrazo para verle bien a la cara

-¿?-

-Yo siempre quise que tú fueras quien me diera mi primer beso- intentaba explicar mientras el rubio comenzaba a besarla

-Pero si lo hice….kekekeke….yo fui el primero- con una pícara sonrisa de satisfacción aclara

Mamori recordó es ese momento, el beso de la obra, el aroma que había sentido…era exactamente igual que el que sentía ahora…..

-¿Fuiste tú?-

-Por supuesto. No iba a dejar que nadie me tomara la delantera en algo que yo quiero-

-Ah! ¿Es por eso que tenías el cabello mojado? Te lo pintaste para parecerte a Isame-kun….¡No lo puedo creer!- Mamori sonríe abrazando con fuerza a su querido capitán demonio

-¿Viste todo lo que me haces hacer por ti maldit….?-

Hiruma se detiene por un segundo….

-No te importa que te llame "maldita novia" ¿verdad?

-Nop. Porque sé que lo dices con cariño, porque me quieres y esa es tu forma de demostrármelo- sonriente responde

-Qué bueno que lo entiendes, jodida novia-


	12. POR TI

_**Ahora sí…Este es el final!**_

_**Agradezco a todos lo que han comentado mi historia.**_

_**De verdad me hace feliz leer sus reviews!**_

_**Ok, a leer!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**CAPITULO XII: POR TI **_

Madrugada. Las 2.20 a.m. para ser exactos. Mamori e Hiruma disfrutaban del momento a solas en la habitación de la ojiazul….

-Mmmm, ya es tarde…- decía el rubio mientras besaba a la castaña en la frente

-Así es. Es bastante tarde, más bien, temprano-exclama mientras sonríe

-Tengo que irme maldita novia…-

-¿No puedes quedarte un momento más?- imploraba mientras acariciaba sugestivamente su abdomen

-¿Qué sucedería si en estos momento llega tú jodida familia?-

-Oh! Tienes razón. Se Me había olvidado por completo- recordando que sus padres habían ido a un compromiso de trabajo y regresarían bastante tarde

-No te preocupes…..mañana paso por ti temprano para ir a Deimon-

-¿No te importa que te vean llegar conmigo Hiruma-kun? Porque no es muy de ti andar con "novia"-

-Kekekeke, ¿acaso tengo cara de que me importe una jodida mierda lo que los demás piensen?-

-Jajajaja, no, claro que no-

Desde la puerta de entrada Mamori-chan se despide de su, ahora, novio demonio….

-Te veo en un rato, maldita princesa-

-Adiós-

.

.

.

.

La madrugada estaba realmente fría. Tras haber llovido como nunca, el clima húmedo hacía que el jodido frío se metiera hasta los huesos, pero eso no le importaba al joven demonio. Estaba realmente feliz por lo sucedido. De alguna manera parecía como si se hubiera quitado un leve peso de encima…

-"Ahora sí el maldito viejo va a joderme toda una eternidad para que le cuente como me confesé…Kekekeke nunca se lo diré. Que se joda…"

A pocos metros de la casa de su maldita novia, Youichi-kun se detiene súbitamente….

-¿Qué mierda quieres aquí, maldito clon?-

-Te había dicho que siempre consigo lo que quiero….pero por ti…..-

-¿Vas a llorar, jodido matón de cuarta?- Hiruma voltea a ver a Isame mientras guarda en su bolsillo su celular

-Eres un hueso duro de roer maldito, jejejeje- el del clan Isumi ríe ferozmente mientras por detrás de él aparecen tres personas más

-Aha, con que esas tenemos malnacido…. Déjame decirte una cosa, maldita mierda….No ha habido nadie en este jodido mundo que ose hacer lo que tu intentas en este momento. Vas a arrepentirte por esto-

-No estás en posición de amenazarme estúpida copia-

Los tres hombres que se ubicaban detrás de Isame comienzan a avanzar amenazantes hacia el quarterback de Deimon. Con algo en sus manos, lo que parecían palos o fierros, rondaban al rubio como buitres hambrientos. Isame Yoichi sonreía con malicia.

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por esto maldito clon-

En ese instante el joven de Nagasaki siente algo pesado sobre su hombro…

-¿Cómo has estado malnacido?- Agon, quien agarraba fuertemente a Isame-kun, y Habashira-kun junto con varios de sus compañeros aparecen tras el llamado de Hiruma por celular

-Mierda que molestas a altas horas de la madrugada, hijo de p…..- Agon protesta

-No creas que será gratis el favor, eh!- Habashira exclama

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito traidor?- dirigiéndose a Agon

-¿Traidor? Mira escoria, nunca he dicho que pertenecería a algún clan de mierda. Yo siempre he estado por mi cuenta y si respondo al llamado de este malnacido demonio es porque él será el quarterback de mi próximo equipo en la universidad….Digamos que son solo "negocios"-

Los ojos de Isumi Yoichi parecían echar fuego. Había sido atrapado por su mismo maldito juego…

-ERES UN MALNACIDO HIJO DE PERRA HIRUMA YOUICHI. PERO SE TERMINÓ-

En ese momento se oye un disparo…..

-Hiruma-kun!…..-Mamori brinca de su cama y corre hacía la ventana con intención de tratar de ver que sucedió. Hace unos momentos, cuando él le dijo que se iba la ojiazul tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que insistía en que se quedara. No sabía porque. Ahora estaba preocupada.

Tras hacer un enorme esfuerzo visual por lo oscuro de la noche pudo ver que no lejos de allí se encontraban reunidos Kongo Agon, Habashira Rui… ¿Isame?...

-Dios mío, que habrá pasado. Si Isame-kun está aquí…..-

Mamori en ese momento alcanza a ver desde su ventana que alguien estaba tumbado en la fría acera

-Hi…..ruma-kun? OH DIOS NO!- la manager sale corriendo como si su propia vida dependiera de ello

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué has hecho? Se suponía que solo le íbamos a dar un maldito susto Yoichi- uno de sus camaradas reclama

-Es cierto….Estamos fritos….Corre!- otro de los delincuentes exclama nervioso

Isame tras haber disparado el arma que traía quedo inmóvil por un instante. Era verdad que no tenía intenciones de hacer algo tan estúpido pero los celos, el enojo y la incomparable sed de venganza que inundó todo su ser, lo cegó.

Agon tomo a Yoichi-kun con una brutalidad exagerada colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, lo que hizo que dejara caer el arma culpable. Rui corrió en ayuda del quarterback mientras sus compañeros iban tras los demás malhechores.

Cuando Anezaki llega al lugar quedó aturdida. Isame luchaba por zafarse de la increíble bestialidad de Agon-kun, varios hombre corrían y gritaban "deténganse malditos", y a pocos metros, su amado Hiruma Youichi tirado en el suelo con una terrible expresión de dolor. Había sangre. Habashira-kun intentando saber de dónde fluía tan horrible líquido….

La joven comienza a avanzar lentamente intentando salir del shock cuando pisa, sin querer, la famosa arma de donde había salido la bala culpable del sufrimiento de su novio. La tomó. Miro por un momento ese pedazo de fierro frío y sin darse cuenta se posicionó frente al bandido quien había sido, hasta hace poco, la persona que la pretendía. Los muchachos presentes quedaron inmóviles al ver a la manager de los Devil Bats apuntar el arma entre medio de ambos ojos de Isame Yoichi…

-Mereces que te vuelen la cabeza por esto, maldito- exclama Mamori con ojos de rabia

Agon, Rui e Isame quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la linda y buena manager, Anezaki Mamori irradiar tanto odio. Con ayuda de Habashira, Hiruma-kun, quien solo traía una herida en el hombro izquierdo cerca de la clavícula, se levanta….

-YA-HA! POR ESO TE ESCOGI MALDITA MANAGER….-Exclama extremadamente emocionado por ver a su mujer levantar un arma. Fue, a su criterio, muy pero muy excitante

-Youichi-kun…- La ojiazul suelta la pistola y corre a abrazar a su querido demonio- ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto! Es solo un rasguño. No llores maldita novia-

Mientras ambos se abrazan y besan, Agon manifiesta….

-Finalmente me la ganaste, maldita escoria-

-Kekekeke, siempre ganó maldito rastas- Hiruma lo ve de reojo. Rui solo sonríe

.

.

.

.

.

En el hospital regional…..

-Youichi-kun no te muevas. Deja que te pongan esas vendas- La bella manager pelea con su novio

-Hiruma, finalmente ¿Qué paso con Isame Yoichi?- cuestiona Musashi-kun quien junto a Aiko-chan había ido a visitar al rubio

-Supongo que habrá pasado un par de días en la cárcel. Cuando mi maldita novia estaba a punto de "volarle la cabeza", oímos la sirena de una patrulla. Llegó al instante y se lo llevó-

-No me imagino a Mamori-chan así de rebelde- Aiko-chan dice con tono burlón

-Hiruma-kun! No vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca más- exclama la ojiazul inflando sus cachetes sonrojada por la vergüenza

Terminada la hora de visitas. Mamori e Hiruma quedan solo en la habitación…

-Hiruma…. ¿Por qué dejaste que se enfrentara a ti Isame-kun? Sé muy bien que podrías haberlo mantenido a distancia con tus "tácticas de convencimiento"-

-Lo hice por ti-

-¿?-

-Es algo entre hombres. Quizás no lo entiendas pero, a ese maldito clon de verdad le gustabas por lo que tenía que dejar en claro que eres mía (Mamori se sonroja) y si tenía que enfrentarme a él cara a cara, pues lo haría, a sabiendas que ese hijo de perra era un delincuente y podría terminar en una situación así. Pero ya acabó. Ya no te preocupes más. Al fin y al cabo eres mi maldita novia! -

-Tienes razón….Te amo Hiruma-kun- le susurra mientras le entrega un tierno beso en los labios

-Y yo a ti-

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OMEAKE**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos años más tarde….

Era una tarde bellísima de primavera y todos los ex-Devil Bats estaban reunidos en la entrada de la Iglesia de la ciudad. El repique de las campanas del imponente templo anunciaba el comienzo del sacramento.

-La novia se ve bellísima! Tuvimos oportunidad de verla mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles- anuncia Aiko-chan

-Es cierto. Quizás algún día (no muy lejano) tú también te veas así- le dice Gen-kun a su novia quien estaba sonrojada al 1000%

-Me encantaría verte Aiko-chan. Espero que no sea después de siglos- exclama Kari-chan tomada de la mano de su pareja, Jumonji-kun

-Hana-chan y Yukimitsu-kun serán muy felices! Su boda será algo muy especial- declara Mamori Anezaki

Musashi-kun observa a su amigo demonio y de repente suelta una carcajada, la cual molesta excesivamente al chico rubio….

-¿De qué carajo te ríes maldito viejo?-

-Yukimitsu es increíble. Se te ha vuelto a adelantar, jajajajajajaja, y de seguir así hasta yo lo haré-

-YA-HA! Nunca maldito Kicker-

Hiruma anuncia con su muy peculiar sonrisa de demonio mientras Mamori, sonrojada levanta su mano izquierda y enseña a todos los reunidos un bello anillo de compromiso….

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Nuevamente digo….QUE ENVIDIA MAMORI-CHAAAANNNNN!**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Saludos XD**_


End file.
